Who is Logan Mitchell?
by MissAuthor123
Summary: The boys find Logan in the hospital without any memories of his past. As they try and help their friend remember who he was, they quickly realize that even they might not be able to answer that question. Who is Logan Mitchell? And what were his secrets?
1. Puppets

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, and i really hope you guys enjoy it! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p>The body of a teenage boy lay quietly in the middle of a small alleyway which branched off of Main Street, Los Angeles.<p>

A twitch of his leg. Motionless again. A small flick of his wrist. Silence. The pale corpse was stirring cautiously and sporadically- as if it's puppeteer were waiting. Waiting for the chance to pull tightly on the strings and send his puppet violently through the air of the alley.

If anyone had been around to see this little show, and the night hadn't been his only audience, they might have noted that the doll didn't seem to actually want to move- he seemed to be battling for the pleasure of unconsciousness.

But, all too quickly, the pale boy groaned into the night, towards his nonexistent viewers. The piercing scream of pain seemed to slice through the puppet strings and suddenly the doll fell lifelessly back down to the ground again.

A small intermission and then the body began to stir again. Each motion, however, looked even more difficult in the absence of the puppeteer. Finally, however, the boy's eyes parted cautiously to take in his stage. But the boy had given his strength too much trust and the smallest movement of his neck had caused him to groan out yet again. Immediately, his hand shot up to the origin of this pain. And he felt a cool, slimy liquid separating his palm from the back of his neck. His hand retreated in response, and his dark eyes caught sight of the deep red which was suffocating the pale color of his hand.

His other hand immediatly went to grasp its now motionless counterpart, but thats when the boy noticed the crumbled sheet of paper which he had been clutching. He unfolded it mechanically leaving traces of blood smothering the trembling blue lines.

* * *

><p><em>Don't Panic. Don't ask questions. Get up, hand this to the first person you see:<em>

_If you are receiving this note then the boy in front of you most likely has a minor case of retrograde amnesia resulting from a fracture to the left posterior frontal cortex. So he doesnt know who he is. Please take him to the hospital on the corner of 5th Street and Jefferson Avenue. Inform the nurse that he needs to be placed in a medically induced coma IMMEDIATLY so as to decrease any brain swelling and possible hemorrhaging he may be experiencing in the anterior cortical segments of his brain (most likely between areas R3 and R7). Also inform the nurse that this boy is 16 years of age, Blood Type: AB-, has no prior medical conditions, but is allergic to the following anesthetic: Ribosium Triphosphate. Ask the doctors to try a similar compund with a lower degree of variance like: Bicarbonal Oxide._

* * *

><p>The pale boy's eyes made their way to the bottom of the page where a final sentence was scribbled down very messily: <em>Thank you very much for your help in this situation and please try to keep – <em>more unreadable scribbles- _from sleeping._

The boys eyes wandered back to a specific sentence- _doesnt know who he is. _

The letter was right, the pale boy couldnt remember anything, much less his own name. He felt a rush of panic overcome him and a feeling of drowning was biting at him. He was finding it hard to breathe as he suddenly felt himself stand up completely. To his horror, his eyes met a pool of blood where he had just been laying.

_Is that MY blood? _

With that thought the boy's emotions won the battle over logic and fear caused him to run shakily out of the bloody alleyway. The tears that were biting at his eyes were a mixture of panic and pain, and they kept him from seeing where he was running. He simply ran. He ran until a blurred man in a grey suit came into his vision, but the image didnt register quickly enough because almost immediatly he felt himself collide into the man.

"Watch it Buddy!" The boy heard the man in the grey suit beside him yell, "Woh" the voice was somewhere above him now, "Hey buddy, I think your hurt, youre bleedin pretty ba-"

The darkness began to muffle the man's words and the boy could feel himself falling back into the hands of his puppeteer as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy," the man struggled towards the woman in a lab coat in front of him. She was facing the other direction, but he figured she was a better choice then the receptionist desk which was being drowned in a group of angry men, accusing women, and crying children clutching at their stomachs.<p>

"Im NOT your buddy, im a respected doct-" Her voice was smooth and strong. He watched her as she spun effortlessly on her heels to yell at him. But the look of anger dissappeared from her face as she noted the pale body in the man's arms. "What happened?" She directed as she searched for a pulse on the lifeless corpse.

"He's alive," The man in the grey suit explained, "but he aint mine, I found him over by Main Street and he had this in his hand" The man handed the doctor a familiar stained sheet of paper. Within a minute the doctor turn towards one of the roaming nurses and told her to "prepare a room for a teenage 'John Doe' and ensure that the on staff anestesiologist has Bicarbonal Oxide on hand"

The man in the grey suit looked at her pleadingly. He hadnt understood a word she had said. And the boy in his arms, although somewhat small, was becoming heavy. The doctor sympathized with the man in the grey suit, he sure as hell hadnt asked for this. But the thought escaped her mind quickly when the female nurse returned with an available room number. She turned towards the man and ordered him into a room where he could set the boy down.

The man in the grey suit sat in the corner and watched as a parade of nurses and doctors, of machines and IVs, of pills and gas masks, shuffled around the still lifeless body. The boy looked even smaller drowned in a sea of hospital clothes and cords. Minutes and hours passed, and the boy still showed no signs of motion.

"Ok," the doctors voice awoke the man in the grey suit from his trance, "im going to have to ask you to leave your name and number with Linda, the receptionist. We might need it if this turns out to be a criminal case."

"No problem, i understand. Do you guys know who our little buddy is?"

The doctor immediatly acknowledged that this information shouldnt be shared with the stranger. But she sympathized with him; he had done so much to help this random kid off the street "We, ugh.. We.." She struggled with her words as her voice dropped to a whisper, "well i shouldnt be telling you this but we found his wallet. The kids name is Logan. Logan Mitchell"

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Well that note you gave us was pretty much spot on, he has a lot of internal bleeding and bruising, he just needs rest right now so he can recover physically." She paused, and looked sympathetically at the boy. His pale complexion was offset by the wave of raven hair the peeked out from the bandage which they had dressed his head wounds in. "As for mentally," she continued quieter, "we wont know until after he wakes up"

The man in the grey suit allowed the information to register in his mind. The kid's name seemed familiar but he couldnt figure out where he had heard it before. He eventually wandered toward the boy's bedside and spoke gently, "Good luck, Logan Mitchell. Someone must be missing ya, Buddy"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that wasnt really the intro i wanted, but it'll do, it was really more of a prologue anyway :) Oh and as for the medical stuff i included, none of that is real xD<strong>

**So i really hope i sparked someone's interest, next chapter the boys will find Logan (who has amnesia) and the story might begin to actually have a plot. Anyways, reviews and criticism would help so so so much! This is my 2nd story and its much much different haha! THANKS!**


	2. Rules

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Rules<span>

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight's hand quickly swallowed the cool metal doorknob of Room 2J. He struggled a little bit under the weight of his hockey bag as he made his way to the familiar orange couch. He sighed in relief as the large bag slid off of his shoulder and onto the apartment floor. He collapsed immediately and his back collided with the couch. His hands mechanically pushed the blonde strands of hair from his green eyes, and his gaze, laced with exhaustion and confusion, wandered around the ceiling of the unusually quiet apartment.<p>

He already knew his mom and sister wouldnt be there. They were visiting some cousins back in Minnesota. His mom never wanted to leave the boys but Gustavo had convinced her otherwise- _the dogs needed their training. _

A smile erupted on Kendall's lips as he put two and two together. She never wanted to leave them because she knew that they werent exactly rule- followers. And she was right. _Rule #1: Curfew is at 10:00 PM. No exceptions. _

Kendalls eyes looked towards the clock on the wall as he allowed the time to register in his mind: 10:23 PM. He chuckled quietly as thoughts of James and Carlos and what they may have been doing flooded his mind.

..._but Logan, well Logan wasnt really the type to break a rule. Any rule. Logan still got nervous when we cross the street without the crosswalk... _

The thought, however, was smothered in another fit of exhaustion. Kendall heard himself yawn loudly as he repositioned himself comfortably on the orange couch._ Well, ill just stay here on the couch and ill text him if hes not home by elev-_

The boy with green eyes probably didnt even make it to 10:25 before sleep took over.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty" Carlos smiled cheerfully towards his friend as hunger pushed him towards the kitchen.

The body on the couch, however, offered no response except for a small groan and a rather hard toss of a pillow towards the shorter boy.

"Ehh... beauty? Not so much. More like sleeping grumpy" A third boy commented as he exited the same room that the hispanic had come from. And he too received a pillow to the face.

Kendall Knight was not a morning person. Especially not after a hard hockey workout and an uncomfortable night on the couch.

"My! Hair!" James enunciated each syllable dramatically as if Kendall were a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, but after receiving no response from the 'guilty child' he resorted to simply throwing the pillow back at his friend.

"FINE. Im up." Kendalls voice was muffled by the moans and groans which escaped his lips as he sat up.

"Dont blame us." Carlos began as he searched the fridge for something to eat, "When we came home from THE. BEST. HOLLYWOOD. PARTY. EVER." Carlos's childish smile grew even wider with each word, " you were already asleep on the couch"

"Yah," Kendall stretched slowly as he spoke, "I was waiting for Logie"

At that moment, three sets of wandering eyes all roamed the apartment in search of their friend.

"I knew something was off, Logan's always up before us." Carlos's smile began to fade at the new realization.

It was true. Logan Mitchell was always up before his friends. Hell, he was always the last one to go to bed too. Kendall couldnt remember ever having seen his friend actually sleep, but that was normal. That was Logan.

What wasnt normal was Logan missing curfew. That was not Logan.

"He's not here" Kendall's gaze followed the voice and was now directed towards the hallway which led to Kendall and Logan's room. Within a matter of seconds, James reappeared with his hands thrown questioningly up in the air.

"What if he was abducted by aliens?" Carlos's gaze was filled with fear as each of his eyes darted nervously around the apartment. The small boy didnt even notice the look of perplexity that his two friends shared at his expense.

"Well, err, we'll save thaaat theory for later." James patted Carlos's helmet affectionately, "He probably just went to school early"

"But," Carlos's voice reflected his childlike personality in every way. It was soft, and comforting, and, at the moment, kinda pouty "he usually makes me breakfast. When he leaves early he leaves it in the microwave with a note."

Kendall immediately took out his phone and dialed his friends number. He felt his face flush at the sound of Logan's voicemail. "Damn it Logan! Answer your damn phone!"

"Woh Kenny, temper! Just calm down, he probably went to Camille's or the library or something like that" James offered weakly. He sounded as if he were playing a part- like it was his job to voice the audience's thoughts during the movie.

"Yah.." Kendall still wasnt convinced but to be honest he didnt know what to do next. Logan was the smart one, he wouldve known what the next step was.

"Lets just get ready for school" Kendall finally grumbled under his breath. He knew he was overreacting but he couldnt help it. He couldnt help but be a little pissed at Logan for not being there.

* * *

><p>Within an hour, three members of big time rush were staring impatiently at the door of their classroom.<br>Logan had broken Rule #2: _No skipping school._

* * *

><p><strong>sorry sorry sorry! sorry to everyone! this update was like 2 weeks late- i just got caught up with school crap. ehh... well anyway, this chapter was really more of an extension of the last. I had to set up logan's side and then the guys' side before i could actually get into the plot (which is better, but still rather fuzzy despite all of your guys great advice haha). so yah keep reading, next chapter will start the story!<strong>

**umm so read and review please? that would be the best way to get me to update hahaha. and thanks already to: squoctobird & tank602 & shemar rose & witnessgreatness21 & Logan Henderson Is Mine. i love you guys so much! like really you all make my day :) i cant answer all of your questions but i will say that the man in the grey suit isnt important and... i never said that his attackers wrote the note ;) hehe cliffhanger much? **

**love you guys :) **


	3. Spidey Senses

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Spidey Senses<span>

* * *

><p>2:30 PM. The clock in front him seemed to ridicule him as it offered the time. Even the stupid clock knew that something was wrong. Even the clock could see that it wasnt normal for the blonde to look so defeated and weak- for the small latino to be so reserved and quiet- or for the brunnette to be so lifeless and disoriented. Even the clock knew that all three of them were freaking out.<p>

It had only been a couple of hours. Same amount as every other day of school. But to Carlos, time had never moved slower.

Logan should have been distracting him from his worry. Logan should have been sitting next to him. Logan should have been there to make him breakfast this morning. Logan should have come back last night.

But now he knew. All three of them knew. Logan hadnt come back last night.

To anyone else this wouldnt have been that big of a deal. "Logan had only been gone a couple of hours."

Theyd already heard it a dozen times today.

But the boys knew different.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan. It had always been Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan. Always. Even if they were being called the "Mighty Minnesota Ducks" (the name of the Pee Wee hockey team), or the "Dogs", or "Hockey heads", or the " Four Hockeypucks", or "Monkey Dogs" or even "Big Time Rush".<p>

They were always together. They knew each other better then they knew themselves.

They made up for each others faults. Where Kendall acted on impulse and passion, Logan provided reason and logic. Where Logan too- often noted the consequences and repercussions, Carlos acknowledged the opportunities to risk taking. Where Carlos was easily distracted from end results, James offered a sense of determination to every plan. and so on.

Sure, the four of them had their respective quirks. Kendall had a temper, James couldnt remove his focus from the mirror, Carlos couldnt stay focused at all, and Logan was too cautious, but everyone could see that the boys brought out the best in each other.

And thats why Carlos, Kendall, and James were on edge, it was as if a piece of them were missing. Everyone else could tell them to stop freaking out- "Logan had ONLY been gone a couple of hours", but the boys knew differently.

The boys always knew when something was wrong with one of them. Whether it had been When James got lost trick-or-treating when they were 7. Or when Carlos got the chicken pox at age 10 (which for the record, they ended up all catching). Or when kendalls dad died at age 12. They had immediately known something was wrong. They couldnt really explain it, it was just a feeling, almost a premonition. Carlos had called it their Spidey-senses.

And boy, were those spidey senses tingling.

* * *

><p>"Gaaaah, i just... " Kendall's normally strong, powerful voice echoed weakly through Apartment 2J.<p>

"I know," James's tone startled the boy, causing him to turn to the brunnette. He was normally devoted and passionate, but now he seemed defeated as looked down at his feet. "theres nothing we can do"

Kendall couldnt stand looking at him anymore and his eyes slowly wandered to the final boy. The normally hyper, goofy latino was sitting motionless by the window. His eyebrows were slightly knitted and his voice was suffocated by an unfamiliar bitterness. "Stupid Logan.."

Kendall turned away as he tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid the sting of Carlos's words.

"Well," the Blonde's voice was uncomfortably loud as he used all of his strength to speak,"we have to do something"

No response. Kendall began to doubt whether either of them had even heard him.

"Guys, we gotta think. We gotta think the way.. Logan does." Kendal seemed to struggle over his friends name as he watched James's shoulders slump lower and Carlos turn farther away.

"We already tried everything," James offered. His eyes were slowly roaming the wooden floor below as if Logan were hiding somewhere beneath the panels. "the _stupid_ FBI wont answer our calls, Logan's _stupid_ phone is dead, no one will listen to us, and the _stupid_ number for the Law and Order: CI people is just some _stupid_ answering machine for some _stupid_ hollywood studio"

"Stupid Logan..." Carlos's head turned even farther from his friends as he spoke.

"Please stop Carlos," Kendall offered weakly. Carlos saw his friend fromt he corner of his eye and was immediately drowned in a wave of guilt

"Sorry guys," He sighed, "I just have a really bad feeling about all of this"

"Same-"

"ohhhh!" James burst to his feet in a fit of excitement, "why dont we just call the police"

"because everyone knows that you have to wait 48 hours before doing that" Carlos spat back.

James offered no reply except for a confused look,

"its on like every cop show ever" Carlos explained "and my da-" He stopped and face palmed immediately

It took Kendall and James all of 2 seconds to figure out where he was going with this, "Your dad!"

"He's doing some transfer work out here this month, and he can totally pull some strings for us!"

* * *

><p>(At the police station- 1 hour later)<p>

"What do you mean?" Kendall's voice was knitted with desperation as he stared back at the woman in front of him.

"Look kids, we're doing this as a favor to Officer Garcia, but if this is a joke you guys are gonna get into some serious trouble" Her eyes roamed around the three teenage boys slowly, as if she were a mom who caught them with a bad report card.

"Were not joking!" Carlos yelled back as his hands went up in frustration, "His name is Hortense Logan Mitchell, He's a genius and He has black hair and He's gonna be a doctor and He met us when he moved to Minnesota like 10 years ago and now Hes missing!"

She opened her mouth to speak but was instead cut off by the third boy, "Listen lady, he's our friend, and we're being serious, can you just search agan? Its H-o-r-t-e-n-s-e"

"And im being serious too" She replied with a cool tone, "Hortense Logan Mitchell isnt in our database. The only match is a young boy who _died_ nearly 10 years ago"

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooo :) Wanna know my pet peeve? when authors take FOREVER to update. ironic huh? but anyways im really really sorry, but my month has been crazy... i think, now, ill be able to update more often hahaa. but yah, i really hope you guys liked it, and reviews would be amazingggg (and they would encourage me to update quicker) hehehe ;) <strong>


	4. Beep Beep

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: <span>Beep- beep.

* * *

><p>"Hortense Logan Mitchell isnt in our database. The only match is a young boy who <em>died<em> nearly 10 years ago"

"He's not in your database?" Kendalls temper became more evident with every word, "What do you mean he's not in your database? What does that even mean? How can he not be in your database?"

"Kendall! Enough!" James finally spoke up as he placed his hand sternly on his friend's shoulder. Carlos watched the scene carefully, too fearful to speak. Kendall wasnt one to follow orders, but he seemed to do just that.

Seeing his obedience, James finally turned back to the lady. "Listen," he spoke with a disturbing sense of confidence, "Your database is wrong, thats all, computers make mistakes, thats all it is. Our friend is _real. _and hes _missing. _so what can we do?"

Carlos continued to stare absentmindedly at the scene before him. James was never logical, and Kendall never gave in easily, It was like some type of psycho-thriller movie and Carlos couldnt figure out what was going on.

The women seemed to search for any remnant on sanity in the three pairs of eyes in front of her, she seemed to settle on the shortest of the group who had been recently quiet, "Well if you guys give me a physical description i can see if there have been any John Doe reports by police stations in the area-"

"Logan isnt a criminal!" Kendall's voice was strong as he threw his hands up in the air yet again.

"You need to calm down kid!" The woman shot back "If you had let me finish i would have said police stations or hospitals! Theres a possibility your friend could simply have broken his leg or something! So calm down"

"Ok, Ok! Enough with the yelling!" James breathed in deeply so as to lower his own voice, "whatdya need to know?"

Carlos watched the scene absentmindedly as James calmly sorted through the woman's questions and as Kendall sat angrily (yet quietly) in the corner. _This just wasnt right. _

"Looks like" Her voice shocked Carlos out of his movie-watcher-state and soon Kendall, James, and he were surrounded the computer, "we have 3 matches to the description you gave" She scribbled down some notes on a piece of paper and handed it to James as she spoke, "But the kid over on corner of 5th Street and Jefferson Avenue is probably your best bet. He was just admitted last night. "

"5th Street and Jefferson Avenue, got it." Kendall spoke quickly.

"Good luck boys," she struggled a bit before speaking again, as though she were trying not to set off any of the boys "and.. remember... _H__es ONLY been gone a couple of hours," _

James nodded slightly as all three of them felt a familiar shutter about them. They'd already heard it hundred times that day, and they were growing damn tired of it. Without so much as another word, the three members of Big Time Rush quickly exited the office and made their way to the car.

* * *

><p>"There! Park right there!" Carlos was practically hopping out of his seatbelt as he directed Kendall. The boys exited the car quickly and broke into an even quicker pace as they rushed to the front desk.<p>

The woman at the front was speaking into a telephone as the boys approached, "I cant help you mamm!"

James could just barely make out what she was saying, "You cant get another prescription unless you come in for a check up!"

At this point, Kendall went to speak but was silenced when the receptionist held her finger up to tell him to wait "No mamm! Listen i have patients waiting, Dr Carter can see you tomorrow at 4... Yes Floor 3, Section B..."

James looked up in frustration, he could tell that Kendall was becoming impatient again and prayed that the woman on the phone would just hang up already,

"No we have all that on file already," the women's voice was calmer now, "just bring your insurance card and ID... Ok see you then Ms. Pattersen... Ok Bye bye now"

James sighed in relief as the woman finally put the phone down.

"Can i help you boys?"

"Our friend!" Carlos yelped out before the women could even finish her sentence.

James noted the confusion on the womans face and immediatly interrupted: "our friend, hes missing and we were wondering if hes maybe checked in here. please, please help us."

The woman pursed her lips and opened her mouth to speak. But Kendall recognized the guilt in her eyes. She wasnt going to tell them.

"Please," He pleaded "We know him and he wouldnt just dissappear,"

The woman struggled over her words, "err.. ok then. Off the record?" Her eyes roamed over three nodding eyes before she poke again. "Ok we have a teenage John Doe. Caucasian. Dark hair. 5'9" He had an ID that said Logan Mitchell" She watched as the three pairs of eyes immediatly lit up before she continued "but the ID is fake"

Just as quickly as the joy had emerged, any rembrance of hope was drowned in confusion.

"This guy here?" Kendall's voice was increasing in volume as he pointed to a picture of the four he had in his wallet.

"Yah, thats our John Doe, but i should warn you tha-"

"Fake ID?" Carlos crossed his arms as he spoke, "Your wrong! Logan doesnt do 'Fake ID'!"

"well im telling you, young man! We had the ID checked already. Its fake. Its a pretty good copy but its still fake. In fact there isnt even a real Hortense Logan Mitchell or Logan Mitchell or Hortense Motchell or anyone along those lines living in this country."

"How is that even possible? ARe you saying he's imaginary?" Kendall shot back.

"No, and you had best lower your voice. Im saying that whoever your friend is he's not Logan Mitchell"

"No! He is Lo-"

"That doesnt matter Carlos," James's logic was making another unwelcomed appearance, "can we see him please"

"i suppose, but i should warn you... well i guess you can speak to his doctor"

* * *

><p>Beep- beep<p>

Beep- beep.

That wasnt Logan. They didnt know who it was but it couldnt be Logan. It looked like him, yah. Same face, same hair, same frame, same ears, same nose, same eyes. But at the same time it looked nothing like him.

Beep- beep.

The body in the hospital bed wasnt a body at all. It was more like a... more like a puppet.

Beep- beep.

A little doll that was wrapped up in cloth and white bed sheets and needles and tubing and machines that went 'beep- beep", It was unsettling for James kendall and Carlos. It was like a bad movie. They couldnt bare to watch but they were mesmerized by the cacophony of "Beep- beep"s.

Beep- beep.

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

Logan. Their Logan. There he was. Or somewhere at least. Somewhere deep inside the motionless puppet. Somewhere amidst the wave of raven hair that peeked out from the still-stained bandages. Somewhere behind the loosely closed eyelids that masked Logans warm gaze. Somewhere within Logan's famous smile that was now hidden by two colorless strips of lips. Somewhere among the constant Beep-beeps of the room. He was somewhere just waiting to pop out and take hold of the strings.

Beep- beep.

Beep- beep.

The boys seemed to wait for a minute our two. Just waiting for Logan to shoot up and say _Gotcha! _But he didnt. The little puppet didnt even seem aware of his audience. He simply laid there emotionless and lifeless.

Beep- beep.

"Why?" Carlos's voice was suffocated by a fit of tears, "Why isnt he moving?"

"He's in an induced coma, a man brought him in here and he has a lot of internal bleeding, he needs to rest" Dr. Carter replied soothingly.

Beep- beep. Beep- beep.

Beep- beep. Beep- beep.

"What? Why? Who would do th-?" Kendalls arrms flailed about in frustation as he paced about the room, "What does that even mean?"

"It means hes on some heavy medication so that he stays asleep. We need him like this so his brain can heal."

Beep- beep.

"What happened to him?"

Beep- beep. Beep- beep.

Beep- beep. Beep- beep.

"We dont know, a man showed up here. said he found your friend on the street with this note" She handed a small piece of folded lined paper to the boys.

"Why? Why is there bloo- blood on it?" Carlos choked on his words as he looked up at the woman pleadingly.

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

She offered no reply but instead looked back towards the small puppet who had yet to move. Carlos understood and his eyes refocused on the paper.

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

All three boys looked up to the woman in confusion. None of them had understood the directions on the paper.

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

"Do you boys know why anyone would hurt this boy and then give instructions on how to help him?" She looked desperately at the boys.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall stared back at her "thats Logan's handwriting"

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

Beep- beep. Beep- beep

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all folks :) Sorry this is so late but i guess your used to it by now huh? but hey look how long this chapter is? good huh :) <strong>

**but on a serious note reviews are the best thing you could give me. They make me happy AND they make me update faster. AND just look how lonely that little button is. Go click it :) **

**maybe just maybe Logan (or whatever his name is :P) will wake up next chapter... REVIEEEEWW and find out ;)**


	5. Darkness

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Darkness<span>

* * *

><p>"Are you suggesting that <em>this boy <em>wrote that?" Dr. Carter looked at the hospital bed incredulously as she spoke.

"Yah" Carlos replied as he shared the look of confusion, "Whyd you say it like that?"

"Well, that was some pretty advanced medical reasoning. Highly improbable that _this boy_ reached those conclusions all by himself- muchless after all of those injuries."

"Well you didnt know Logan! Hes a genius" James spat back.

"Well, with all due respect, young man, i dont believe it is probable that _this boy-"_

"Logan." Kendall threaded his brows together as he spoke, "His name is Logan. Not _this boy. _L-O-G-A-N. LOGAN."

"Young man, you need to relax, i know you miss _this b-"  
><em>

"LOGAN! Why wont you say his name? LOGAN. LOGAN MITCHELL."

The doctor opened her mouth to reply but suddenly became aware of the desperation in each of the guys' eyes. She slowly closed her mouth. and began again in a whisper. "Listen boys, _this boy _may be a genius and the greatest friend in the world but.." deep breath "he is not Logan Mitchell"

Carlos threw his hands up in the air frantically, he didnt seem to take a single breath as he spoke, "dios mio! no puedo entender que la mujer habla sobre. Como es posible que mi amigo no existe? Mujer locaa-"

"Carlos! Enough with the mexican!"

"Its spanish!"

"GUYS FOCUS!" Kendall finally cut in before turning his attention back to the Doctor, "why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Honestly?" She seemed to be asking the boys for a promise to stay calm, but seeing none she continued: "When we g et a patient, we automatically run their ID, especially if its a teenager like_ this boy._ So we did, and like ive already said, the IDs a fake. The only Hortense Logan Mitchell is a young boy who died a long time ago." She glanced at each of the boys to watch their eyes drift carefully towards the hospital bed. As if they were making sure he hadnt moved yet. "Your friend wasnt who he said he was"

"Logan doesnt lie! thats not posib-" Carlos started aain before being cut off.

"Carlos!" Kendall's eyes didnt leave logan's body. "You said hes asleep cuz you guys gave him medicin right?"

"Yes," she answered cautiously, "he had some gashes on his head and we needed him to rest while we made sure the wounds began the healing process, otherwise the scars would have opened up again"

"Sooo.." James tried his hardest to solve the formula before him, "if youre give him stuff to make him sleep then if you stop he'll wake up and then he can explain the ID thing to you?"

The Dr seemed to a struggle for a second or two as she tried to come up with a response, "well, yes, we planend on easing him off of the anesthetic this afternoon, but we still dont know what will happen when he wakes up-"

"What does that mean?" James demanded.

"It means that alot could happen. He could be perfectly fine. He could loose muscle control. He could lose his memory. We just dont know yet"

"Well when?" Kendall's voice quivered with intensity as he tried his hardest to remain calm.

"Given his age and the extent of the dosage we gave him, id say we can start weakening the dosage today. We'll check him tomorrow night, if everything looks good, we'll stop the meds."

"and" she continued again, "i suggest you guys go home now, get some sleep, theres no way hes waking up today, come back tomorrow night and we'll see how he's doing"

she searched within the pair of green eyes for a hint of weakness. but she found none. she knew very well that the boys didnt plan on giving up.

"just," she spoke softly and turned towards the hospital bed again, "trust me. We'll take care of him"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>one week later<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Looooooooo-gaanator!"<p>

Dr. Carter turned towards the hallway where the sound was coming from. And within a matter of seconds, her gaze was met by an overly-hyper teenager running through the halls. then came another. and finally another.

She knew very well who they were. She'd seem them countless times in the past week and she had grown very fond of them. everyday they would rush to the hospital right after school and they'd spend the day talking to their still motionless friend. Everyday theyd stay, talking playing singing and even occasionally reading, until visiting hours ended.

And everyday, she had to tell them the same thing. _"Not yet"_

Dr. Carter started to walk towards the very room that the 3 boys had just dissappeared into. If anyone had been watching, they would have noticed the small smile that was playing on her lips.

_Not today, _she thought as she walked into the room.

"Hello boys!" she said as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes immediately wandered to the small bed, _the boy _was now wearing the very helmet that she had seen Carlos wearing the first day she'd met him. He had claimed that it would protect him.

Her eyes continued to take in the rest of the room. The boys had taken a bit of a decorative approach.. Their were pictures of the 4 from younger ages everywhere. On the table next to the bed was a mountain of medical books and textbooks that Dr Carter assumed belonged to _the boy_. And in some places, the boys had taken the time to actually draw pictures- most of them showed _the boy _as a walking, talking doctor who was playing hockey with 3 other stick figures. the smile on Dr. Carter's lips grew wider as she looked around.

"Hey!"

"whats up Doc?"

"Hi Dr. Carter"

"Well, boys, this b-"

"Soo, is Logan gonna wake up today?" Kendall interrupted

"Yah cuz you promised us he would a weeeeek ago!" Carlos added with a whine that didnt sound very different from a small child's, "and everyday you come in and tell us 'a little bit longer'"

"Well its been a loooot longer! so i think Logie's tired of sleeping!" James crossed his arms as he finished off his train of thought.

"Well boys if you let me finish," she looked at each of them sternly as she too crossed her arms.

"_this boy," _she paused long enough to see the discomfort wash over each of them, she smiled slightly, "is ready." her smile grew wider as she spoke, "We already took him off the meds this morning, now were just waiting for him. it shouldnt be too long before he's awake"

"Waaaaait," Carlos offered cautiously, "how long is toooo long?"

"Its hard to say could be a matter of minutes or a matter of hours, we'll just have to wait and see"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" The small boy couldnt contain his excitement and immediately bounced up to swallow the doctor in a big hug, "Didya hear that Kendall? James?" He screamed, still hugging Dr. Carter, "Logie's waking up!"

"yah buddy," Kendall whispered, his eyes never leaving the hospital bed for a minute.

"carlos, let go of the doctor," James said as he forcibly pried his friend off of her, earning him a small smile from the Doctor.

"Ok guys, well im afraid, thats all i can do for now, if he does wake up while your here just push that button and ill get here ASAP"

"Wait, DOC!" Kendall said finally looking up, "is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Not really, just do what youve been doing so far." And with that she walked out of the room leaving the boys alone.

Carlos immediately jumped up onto Logan's bed while James and Kendall took the two seats in the room.

"Hear that Loges?" James was the first to speak, "Youre waking up today!"

"Thats a good thing cuz we neeeed ya back, video games are no fun with only 3 people, same with singing" James and Kendall shared a small smile as their third friend went off on his little spiel, "Gustavo keeps yelling at us cuz without you our voices dont hermonize-"

"Harmonize" james corrected with a small laugh,

"Whatever, anyway you should see our grades," at this point Carlos made a large farting noise with his mouth "not so good, oh youre gonna be sooo mad at kendall, he didnt study for that big math tes-"

"Carlos! Not that!" Kendall smacked Carlos upside the head, before turning his gaze towards Logan, "But everyone really does miss you, Camille is going crazy- well shes going crazyyyy-er, is that a word? Well you'll tell me later i guess-"

At this point James interrupted and turned his own attention towards Logan: "Yah, you should really ask her out again, i can so tell you like her, you may be a doctor, but thats why im the doctor of loooove-"

"You are sooo not the doctor of looove" Carlos cooned back

"Yah, the real doctor of loooove wouldnt have been shot down three times this week!"

"Not fair" James spat back,"that was the Jennifers!"

"sureeeee, James, what ever you say," Kendall teased.

And so went their conversation for an hour or two. The boys didnt really talk about anything in particular but they made sure that someone was always talking.

* * *

><p>A boy with green eyes was singing, His eyes are roaming the floor as if he were searching for something<p>

_ When the chips are down, back against the wall,_  
><em> Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all<em>

The brunnette besides him interrupts as if on cue, he seems tired and actually yawns in the middle of his line

_ Seems like going a distance is unrealistic- _  
><em> But we're too far from the start<em>

At this point, the two became gravely quiet* Both of them seemed to shut their eyes tightly trying to keep any pain from being evident. But when their eyelids opened after a couple seconds or so, a watery shine glazed over each of their gazes.

_ We're halfway there, we're looking good now_  
><em>Nothing's gonna get in the way<em>

At this point a small latino was singing, well kind of. At this point it seemed like a half-dead attempt at singing. He was actually laying at the bottom of my bed. His eyes were shut softly and if I hadnt heard him sing I would have assumed he was asleep all along.

_We're halfway there and looking back now_  
><em>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<em>

Green-eyes was singing again, slumped over in his chair yet still seemed focus on finding -whatever he was looking for- on the floor. He seemed so focused. so sad.

_ We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

The trio all sang the last line together. But none of them bothered to look at each other or at me. They simply sang the song as if they had done so a hundred times before. My gaze settled on the brunnette. I could just barely make out water tracks that ran down his cheeks. He seemed so beaten, like he had just given up-

Suddenly, i felt my throat swell tightly. I tried my best to catch my breath and to not make a noise but the feeling became heavier and heavier. Suddenly i couldnt breath anymore. I started coughing violently. I could just barely make out three heads turn up to look at me, and six pairs of eyes widening beyond belief

"Logieeee! are you okay? Kendall he cant breathe! Do something!"

My coughing hadnt stopped but now there was a sharp pain on the small of my neck. I think i cried out in pain, but i couldnt hear my own voice

"Logan, just calm down-"

Why did they keep saying that? Who was Logan? Couldnt they see that I was here, and I wasnt breathing? The room around me began spinning and i felt myself being pulled away from the room- they didnt stop pulling and tugging. A puppet being pulled in every direction.

Darkness was starting to swallow up my surroundings and i fought my best to stay. i didnt want to leave them yet, i couldnt let the black win

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" i screamed out in pain again. They were pulling so hard. My body was fighting with the darkness trying to keep it from taking me.

"Logie, stop kicking," the brunette cried, "stop screaming, please just calm down, get the doctor!"

Why did it hurt? Why couldnt i breathe anymore? Who were they? The blackness had completely suffocated my eyes and i couldnt see anything.

They had me now- a simple tug on the strings, and the puppet was theirs. All i could hear was the boys,

One of the boys was scraming "No! Logie! His eyes are closing again, wake up Logan! Wake up!"

Logan? Who the hell is Log-

* * *

><p>and the puppet master pulled sharply on the strings causing the small puppet to shudder violently and fall lifelessly back on to the bed.<p>

the dark had won.

* * *

><p><strong>* if you didnt catch on, they were silent because that was Logans part :)<strong>

**Well anyway, thank you very very very very much for reading this chapterrr. wanna know something funny? i actually intended to end this part happily, with Logan waking up and being like 'i missed you guys' but my fingers had a different idea ;) ahahahha**

**seriously though, that was depressing. Ill just go reread the part about Carlos giving Logan his helmet to make me happy again (cute right?)**

**Moving onn... thank you ever so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me :) so thank you squoctobird. thank you tank602 . thank you witnessgreatness21. Thank you shevelle. Thank you WriterStuw. And a rather thankful thank you to CheekyBrunette who made me smile extra big ;)**

**But yah, this update was kinda late huh? Well the chapter as kinda long. so it all evens out :] maybe? hahahah, well ill try to update soooooooon**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew? i think yes :)**


	6. Stranger

**My mind was Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Stranger<span>

* * *

><p>Beep- beep. Beep- beep.<p>

I cringed quietly as the light from the room started to overhwhelm my thoughts.

Slowly, my eyes seemed to adjust, and the blotch of white split off into smudges of color. I could just barely make out a figure ahead.

The boy with green eyes had his arms thrown up in the air violently as he was pacing around the room. His mouth was moving, but the only sound i heard was a muffled drone of Beep- beep's.

The brunnette from before was walking up to his friend slowly, cautiously. He was holding out his arm- merely an inch or two from the blonde's shoulder, but he never seemed to actually make contact. His lips were moving as well, and I could tell that he was trying to calm the other boy. but again, i couldnt seem to make out exactly what he was saying.

Almost immediatly, Number One was shifting his shoulder under the almost-touch of his friend. He was throwing his arm up in the air in what seemed to be an almost-automatic action.

I shifted nervously as i noticed that his arm was pointed directly at me.

Then i felt my breathing quicken, as Number Two's arm shot up and repeated the action.

I dont know why, but i hated it. The thought of their attention scared the hell out of me and my eyes instictively shut tightly as i awaited some action. But the only response was the steady drone from before. Beep- beep. Beep- beep. And once again i was opening my eyes, carefully.

I noticed that even though both boys were obviously talking about me, neither one would even look at me. neither one seemed to have the courage to make eye contact with me.

Suddenly, my arm... _Ow, my hand. _I didnt dare move or make a single sound, but i allowed my eyes to slowly wander down my arm. My hand was intertwined with another, but i could tell by the skin tone that it wasnt my own. My gaze followed the appendage up to its owner where i saw Number 3. It was the latino from before, or at least, i thought it was. His head was buried into the sheets around my hand. I watched his back rise and fall with each breath he took, and for a moment i was sure he was asleep again. Or at least so i thought until, he once again squeezed my hand furiously. I instinctively pulled my arm away from the _stranger_.

But i immediately regretted it. Number 3's head shot up right away and i heard him gasp as his gaze caught my own. He continued to stare forcefully, as if he were daring me to speak. His own mouth began to open slowly and I heard his voice escape in a desperate whisper.

"Logan"

I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings. The other two boys had stopped int heir argument to offer the same look their friend had given me. And judging by the quicker and quicker and quicker beep-beeps of the machines next to me, my heart was suddenly racing. _Turn around!_ And now, my thoughts were racing just as fast. _Stop staring. _

I was dying to yell at them but for some reason my only response was to awkwardly bring hand up to the back of my neck.

"LOGAN!" Number 2 seemed to interpret the action as some type of hello as he rushed up to my bed and hug me. If i thought the hand holding was uncomfortable, this was way worse, but this time i couldnt break free. The boy was pretty damn strong, and my only thought was to turn to the final boy- Number 1. He had yet to move, but his eyes were boring holes into my skin. I furrowed my eyes in his direction asking the stranger to save me from what i guessed was his friend, and he seemed to sense that because he finally spoke up:

"James, let him go and go call the Doc," His voice was quiet but held more power than seemed possible. The other boy mustve thought the same because he immediately let go and ran out the room. When his mouth opened again however, the voice as far softer. and far weaker. I could just barely make out the words. "we wanna make sure he staays awa-"

"What was that?" _Did i say that? _I looked over to Number 3 who's eyes had unknowingly answered my question. My hand, instinctively, clasped over my mouth; i felt like i had said something wrong. Like i didnt have the right to say anything at all, like i didnt belong with these _strangers_.

The blonde boy, however, only chuckled slightly, and i stared into his eyes, i could just barely recognize a rush of calmness make its way into the unfamiliar green territory. "Calm down, Logan"

"Whose Logan?" I blurted out yet again, only to wash the very wave of relief abandon the green eyes yet again. I immediatly knew i had said something wrong and my hand went to cover my mouth yet again. _JUST __SHUT UP!_

_"_Whatdya mean Logie?" I turned towards the latino to just barely witness his two dark irises glaze over with a wet sheen. _Why are you crying? _I stared blankly waiting for an answer; all the while, unsure whether i had actually said that out loud or had simply thought it.

I didnt have anytime to figure it out though because all of a sudden the blonde had my attention again. He spoke strongly and forcefully, as tough he were placing an order as opposed to answering a question. "What is my name, Logan?"

I wanted to tell him i didnt know any Logan's, but i couldnt even get my stupid mouth to open.

My silence, however, was enough of an answer i guess, because suddenly he threw his hands up in the air and punched his fist into the wall as he shouted "What the hell, Logie?" I stared blankly at the scene in front of me, and out of the corner of my eye i saw the smaller boy shudder at his friends actions.

"Whats going on in here?" An unfamiliar voice emerged from the hall. It was a petite older woman in a lab coat, and next to her was the _hugger_ from before.

I stared carefully at the boys' reactions. The blonde grasped the bridge of his nose aas if he had a headache as he stormed out of the room without the slightest reply. The latino, on the other hand, wiped a drop of water from his cheek and porceeded out the door as he spoke "lets talk outside". The woman noded slowly and i saw all four figures walk out of the rooom i was in.

* * *

><p>Without the boys, the melody of Beep- beeps swallowed the room again, and i could turn my focus to my surroundings. To my right was a small table. There sat a stack of 7 or 8 books that seemed to be collecting dust in their current location. My eyes wandered around the bindings: <em>Medical Discoveries of the 21st Century, <em>_Science meets Emotion: Medicine's Newest Approach, Doctor Talk, Math-icine, ... _ I furrowed my eyebrows at the titles as confusion overcame me. I didnt know that hospitals supplied patients with medical books.

I moved on with my investigation as i noticed the black helmet that laid delicately aside the tower of books. The Helmet had little heart stickers placed strategically in the front, and written in big block paint were the words: "GET BETTER SOON LOGIE!"

For some reason the final word hurt me a bit. the _strangers_ had called me that.

I turned away effortlessly in order to try and avoid the sting of the word and my gaze settled on a collage of photos and drawings that had been arranged haphazardly around the wall in front of me. One specifically caught my attention:

My hand reached out for the object and I soon came face to face with four smiling 10-ish year old boys all clad in hockey gear. I studied each of them carefully. The first boy's blonde hair and green eyes couldnt have been more familiar. His hair was a little longer but in this picture it was strewn about wildly, no doubt a result of the well-worn goalie mask in his left hand, but i could easily recognize him as Number 1.

His arm was draped comfortably around a shorter boy, the small Latino hadnt changed a bit. The only one of them still wearing his helmet, he was enthusiastically pointing to the logo of a small animal on his Jersey as he used his other hand to hold up a number 1 for the camera.

Third was the brown- haired boy... The hugger. I chuckled slightly at the way he proudly held a golden trophy high above his head

All three of the guys looked like they hadnt changed much over the years, well apart from the now absent smiles.

Finally my eyes settled upon an unfamiliar face. A fourth, much smaller boy. This one was pale and kinda wimpy looking. He stood awkwardly next to the others, but was smiling nonetheless. For some reason, i sympathized with the _stranger_. For some reason, i could tell that he hadnt had an easy childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Doooooobie doobie dooobie dooobie doooo. Lets just pretend i updated this a long time ago? mk XD ahhaha but yah im sorry, ive been very eghhh lately :( but whatever, i really appreciate alll the reviews guys. Seriously, they make me smile in a way that most things dont. Gahhh i cant really explain it. BUt anyways i wrote this pretty quickly so forgive the errors and rushed fluidity. But i figured a mediocre update was better than no update. Umm ill update soon, and then Logan will get to go home and they can figure everything out hahhha<strong>

**review please please please, youll be doing more for me than youll ever know :) and im gonna reply to all the reviews from the last chapter soon :) love you guys. **


	7. Ignorance

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Ignorance<span>

* * *

><p>"He doesnt know who we are" Kendall hadn't even bothered to look at the doctor as he spoke. His eyes were glued to his hand, as he slowly rotated his wrist to inspect the damage. Honestly, he didnt really feel the pain, but he knew damn well he should have. He had hit that wall pretty hard, and the evidence was right in front of him. The skin was already bruising- a disgusting shade of violet that was smeared haphazardly around his knuckles- the knuckles that, against the clashing tides of red and blue, were stretched to a pale white. A white that kinda resembled Logan's skin. And the similarities made Kendall clench the fist even tighter still, causing the color to pale even more.<p>

Had he not been so focused upon the wave of hues that was drowning his hand, he might have noticed how far James's face had fallen at the realization of what Kendall had just said. He might have even felt bad for being so blunt, but he hadnt and he didnt.

He might not have noticed, but Carlos had. James hadnt been in the room with them, but it didnt mean he wasnt in as much pain as the rest of them. Without thinking, he suddenly heard his own voice escape in kind of a low growl "Kendall."

It sounded more like a warning than anything. A small, yet effective reality check that caused Kendall's breath to hitch. His stained hand relaxed automatically and Kendall watched as the pale white smudges faded into their violent purple backdrop. Only when every stroke of the Logan-esque color was smothered did he finally look up to see his two friends and the Doctor staring blankly at him. _Deep Breath. _

_"_Im sorry, James" It was a mumble more than anything, but Kendall knew it was enough when James's eyes wandered upwards to meet his own.

"Now guys," the doctor's voice seemed to cut through the moment effortlessly and soon all the boys were watching her intently, "We warned you of what could happen. That boy had some pretty tough injuries, and we should be thankful that he did wake up." The second that last phrase left her mouth, however, she regretted it. Carlos's eyes shut tightly, Kendall turned his head to the side, and James's gaze returned back to the ground. It wasnt hard to recognize the guilt that had taken hold of each boy's thoughts. She sighed deeply, they hadnt deserved that, but there was nothing else she could say, so she continued- this time without any actual eye contact.

"That boy has Retrograde Amnesia" She half expected one of them to turn and ask her for a definition but neither dared turn her way, "What that means is, _for the time being, _he doesnt remember his past"

It took a second for all of it to register in their heads, but it was like clockwork- all the boys' heads shot back all at once and all their voices met her ears all at once: "for the time being?" they questioned.

"Yes, He may very well gain his memory back this week, but it could also be months, maybe even years, we just dont know"

This seemed to lift their spirits just a bit, and the Doctor recognized a glint of hope that reflected in each of their eyes.

"Well," the small Latino perked up, "how can we help him?"

She chuckled lightly in response to his eagerness, "Well, technically since hes awake he can go home now, once i speak to his parents and the police of course,"

"Wait," Kendall interrupted, "You guys need to talk to his parents?" She couldnt help but notice the hope in his eyes being replaced by the slightest of shine of fear.

"Of course, we do" she said cooly, "he's a minor. We need their consent to release him. We would have called them already if we could find any information on him, but as far as our records go, this boy died nearly ten years ago"

James almost interrupted her again, he was sick and tired of people telling them that Logan wasnt- well that Logan wasnt Logan. But something else she had said had caught his attention, and judging by the looks on Carlos and Kendall's faces, they were thinking the sa-

"Ummm, Yah," Kendalls voice interrupted his thoughts, "we'll call them right away, and have them just fax over their consent" James was stunned by Kendalls blatant lie, but didnt have time to respond before the blond spoke again " Ya' know, since they live across the nation and all that"

Against her better judgement, the Doctor ignored the trace of fear that ran through all of their faces and simply nodded her head. Leaving them to instead "go in, check his vitals, and explain everything to _the boy_."

Carlos broke the silence first, and each word was knitted together with an obvious desperation: "How do we explain that we've been best friends for nearly 10 years but we've never met his parents?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna know something rather odd? i can only write this story when im mad xD weird right? thats probaly why this story has been so depressing ahahah, one day ill try to write when im in a good mood and maybe Logan will like grow wings and learn to fly, who knows. hahaha but nonetheless i was very angry today, so i chose to take it out on Kendall James and Carlos. Its ok guys i still love ya :) <strong>

**Moving on: check me out, 2 updates in 1 weekend- daaaaang :) ahhaha thats like my best record ever. seriously, EVER. Yes i know its short, but hey its something :) **

**Anywho (i hope Miss peace-love-star-girl noticed the word choice there) i tried to reply to all of you lovely reviewers last time and i think i got most of ya'll. but in case i didnt, i love you all. you are truly wonderful. and you make me smile everytime :) Please keep the reviews coming and i promise to keep the chapters coming too. I PINKY PROMISE :) **


	8. Pretending

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Pretending<span>

* * *

><p>"Nooo big deal… It looks perrrr-" the blonde boy held the paper up to his gaze for a final inspection, "Absolutely perrr-fect."<p>

" 'no big deal?' Logan wouldn't think so" James muttered. He could feel the frustration swelling up within him. The feeling was drowning him, rushing through his shoulders and down to his hands.

Only Carlos seemed to notice his friend's fists ball up in frustration. He'd never seen James so visably angry at Kendall…. Really, at anyone. But at the same time, Carlos knew very well that James wasn't angry at Kendall. And he wasn't mad at just anyone. He was mad at Logan…

"Yah," Kendall was struggling over his thoughts, "well, its no big deal, and, plus, _Logan-" _Carlos shuddered at the way Kendall seemed to spit their friend's name out "got us into this mess". Carlos couldn't help to hear, to feel the anger in his voice.

James seemed to notice it too. He even relaxed a bit as he realized he wasn't alone in his frustration- in his anger. "Its-" James spoke in an eerie, overly comforting tone, "I guesss, its not that different from a report card. We forge thooose all the time, I guess… No big deal"

Carlos felt the anger rush over him again. They were acting like idiots. They were treating him like an idiot. They were pissed- it was obvious. They were sooo obviously angry at Logan…. And so was Carlos…

But now Carlos was angry at them. Angry at them for pretending not to be angry with Logan. For pretending that this wasn't a big deal. For pretending their current situation was something they'd done a hundred times.

_We have never had to forge a "Hospital Emition for a Minor" form._ His thoughts were racing- choking his attention-_ We have never had to lie to a hospital official or a police officer. We CANT pretend that any of us have ever… been found in a dark alley… beaten… into a coma.. with no memories. Logan wouldn't want us to pretend-_

That's when it dawned on Carlos, he realized exactly what had come over his friends. _Logan wouldn't want us to pretend. _

Kendall and James had said exactly what they had to say, and had this been an inspirational movie they would have believed it too. But they- and now, carlos- knew very well that they would have to pretend…

Pretending.

They had never met his parents, they didn't really know anything about his past- they had always dismissed it, because that was just "Logan". But the Logan they thought they knew was, yes: quiet, but still, honest.

Obviously, they hadn't really known him.

He had secrets-

_Logan wouldn't want us to pretend- _

Now, they realized the truth, Logan had been pretending all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>OK sooo first, apologies. apologies. apologies.<strong>

**do you guys even remember this story? haha well, i promise that updates will be coming more regularly as of now. Im even gonna start on Ch 9 right now! which will actually be long and have some plot hahahha...**

**Any ways please please please review :) and thank you for reading! sorry again!**

**PS: the inspiratin for this stry came form the song "intermission" golly i LOOOOVE that song. Logan sings like the whoooole thing. and i really hope its for the show. Maybe well get some Lomille drama this season? fingers crossed! anyways i think im gonna add camille to this fic too. just because i love them... heheheh :)**


	9. Almost

**Authors Note: Well this is my second fanfic ever, you guys should go read my first- its better than it sounds hahaa... but anyways, i really hope you guys enjoy this! At this point im not sure where im gonna go with the story, but it should be sufficiently angst-y! Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

**Oh and I dont own BTR :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Almost<span>

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later.<em>

* * *

><p>Kendall peeked over at his friend's bed. He could just barely make out the sleeping form in the moonlight.<p>

It had become the boy's secret habit. Every night, Kendall found himself waking up, eyes wandering. Only to breathe out a sigh of relief upon seeing the raven haired boy.

He had caught James doing it as well- a couple of times. The brunnette would sit by the windowstill next to Logan's bed.

Carlos was sneakier, but judging by the blue blanket which now surrounded Logan, Kendall knew Carlos had been there too. In fact, this wasn't the first time Kendall had woken up to see Logan covered in Carlos's infamous baby blanket.

All three of them couldn't help it, Logan had been home for a full week now, and they were sooo afraid of losing him again. Hell, they had barely got him back.

Kendall was immediately reminded of the lifted eyebrow on Logan's Doctor's face- she almost didn't believe them. She almost didn't let him go- despite the absolutely perfect forged form. They almost didn't get him back.

But, even now, did they really have him back? He still didn't remember much. He had re-learned their names, and once in a while would comment that a BTR song (which the boys made sure were ALWAYS playing) almost seemed familiar.

Whether the boy was pretending or not, Kendall couldn't help but cling to those moments for hope that someday they would have Logan back. For now, however, he would settle with almost.

And seeing Logan, or at least almost- Logan, sleeping so… so peacefully… almost calmed the blonde boy before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

* * *

><p>"He seem- umm- I mean," I was struggling, forcing every word out of my unwilling lips, "I seemed to have liked- I mean, I like, umm-" My head dropped and my hand shot up to my neck automatically as he continued in a whisper, "I just think... I should go to school with you guys"<p>

I could feel my thumb raze over the cool gauze which still draped over my neck- thats when i realized i was doing it again. I forced my arm back down to my side- hoping my frustration wasnt too obvious.

Apparently, it had been, because James laughed lightly.

"Its ok Logan" His gaze wandered towards the arm which I had just separated from the back of my neck- "you always do that. always have, and I'm sure you always will"

I nodded slightly, knowing very well one of them would say that. I hated doing things like that- doing things that were deemed "Logan". I felt like I was giving them false hope, like i was almost back to normal. But I wasnt. I still didnt know why whenever i was nervous my hand- Logan's hand- would shoot up to my- his neck.

Carlos interrupted my thoughts almost immediately "I dunno Loges, you've only been back a week. We definitely don't wanna rush things- you're almos-"

"No," Kendall interrupted with such force in his voice that I had to fight the need to shield my neck with my hand again..

"If he thinks he's ready, then I say we let him. The Doc said its ok. Who knows- maybe he'll remember something-" When he continued he spoke a little bit quieter, a little bit scarier: "Plus, i dont like leaving him here in the crib all day anyway"

I cringed at the insinuations behind his comment. They made it seem like I was hopeless and weak, I hated being a burden... I wondered if Logan had been treated like that- like a little kid that needed protecting.

Still, however i relished the promise of school. Was that why Logan loved school so much? or at least Carlos said he did... Maybe it was a break for him like it would hopefully be for me, a break from being their little boy.

* * *

><p>But, James and Carlos didnt leave my side as we ate breakfast, they didnt leave me as we left the hotel room, nor as we rode the elevator towards the classroom, not even as they directed me towards Logan's seat. In fact they didnt leave my side until the bell rang, forcing them to take their own seats. All the while, I could barely make out Kendall's concerned whisper as he spoke to the teacher, probably about Logan- me.<p>

Meanwhile, i looked around, I simply hadnt expected it. All of the TV shows i had watched the past week, all of the research i had done made school seem so big- so vast.

But no, this was a single classroom. 20 kids at the most.

And all of them knew me- well, knew Logan.

I started to wonder whether this would actually be a "break" or more like a slightly bigger version of my previous prison- the crib.

I was so focused on my thoughts that i barely acknowledged the teacher's speech to the class about "Logan" who "had amnesia and might not remember us" but should still "be treated the same"

_Yah, _I groaned inwardly,_ because ALL students recieve daily, personal introductions. _

My thoughts must have prevented me from hearing her further instructions, because suddenly the students were each saying hello to me and telling me their names and other unimportant tidbits of information.

My eyes followed the students effortlessly and I even furrowed my eyebrows in an effort to look focused. In reality, I couldnt care less about these kids. Truth was, I still had trouble remembering who was who when it came to James Ken and Carlos.

So i watched them, eyebrows- furrowed, catching bits and pieces here and there. I even caught myself jotting down some notes. I wondered if that was something Logan would do, take notes about his friends. _I dont think anyone in their right mind would do that. But then again, im not in my right mind..._

**_There was Miss Collins: the small blonde teacher. She seemed nice enough. _**

**_Stephanie: Long hair. Movie- Buff. _**  
><strong><em>Carlos's girl maybe? He sure looked at her alot. <em>**

**_Some red headed little boy with freckles who loved the guitar._**

**_Then some "dude" who was holding an actual guitar but said his mom wanted him to be an actor, even though he didnt want to be. _**

**_Wait, thats not right... oh, whatever, doesnt matter._**

**_Moving on: there were three other girls, very pretty. They all introduced themselves at once. "The Jennys" I think?  
>I dunno... they seemed kinda stuck up anyway. <em>**

**_Next: some blonde girl who smiled at Kendall a lot._**  
><strong><em>Another actress. Didnt catch her name. <em>**

**_A guy named Plane? or Car? Jett maybe? Something transportation related._**

**_Katie. At least one person, I didnt have to take much notes on. _**

**_Some tan chick. Rachel? or maybe she was another Jenny? Dont remember, but she likes to tan. In my opinion, she should really stop tanning._**

Then the girl who sat next to me.

**Camille: **

I looked up and caught her gaze, I hadnt noticed her at first, but now that she was speaking she had my full attention.

"Hi," she started with a slight laugh, "My name is Camille, and im an actress- extraudonairrrrr" She finished the line by throwing a wink my way.

For some reason I caught myself smirking back at her. I think she realized how stupid this exercise really was, maybe thats why she was laughing. I suddenly felt grateful to her, like i owed her something for kidding around with me- for not treating me like a fragile please of glass.

I reached down for my pencil again. Looking for something to write about "Camille"

**Camille: she winked at me. **

That's all I could write. It was the only truthful thought i could muster up in Logan's almost- brain. Nonetheless, i caught myself observing herself for the rest of the exercise. I had abandoned my task of fake- focus on the students, because this girl was odd. She was overly- dramatic: no doubt. She was also beautiful, but it was something else that drew me to her.

_She was nothing like Logan. Or at least, what I had heard about him. She was outgoing and fun and-_

"Logan!" My head shot over to Kendall immediately. Thats when I realized that the entire class was focused on me- even Camille.

And my hand immediately shot up to my neck- yet again.

Kendall seemed to calm down at the gesture, "Just focus Logan, Miss C. was talking to you..."

"Sorry, Miss Co-" I searched my notes for her name-

"Collins" I turned back to my right, where Camille was sitting. She whispered again, with a light giggle : "Collins"

I finally caught on. "Sorry Miss Collins, lately i get distracted easliy..." My eyes roamed my desk in what i hoped looked sorrowful.

"Its fine Mr. Mitchell," she started in an stupidly, overly caring tone, "i was just wondering if you knew the answer to this math problem, its okay if you dont"

My eyes wandered up to the board where a hodgepodge of letters and symbols were thrown on the board. _What the hell was an anti-derivative? Integration? are those even math words?_

I looked towards the teacher to tell her no, and apologize again, but the hope in her eyes was so sad, so familiar. It was the same hope the boys had every time I touched my neck. So instead, I looked again. Somehow, someway, my prayers were answered. The letters kinda just clicked...

"du/ dX of the integral would be the original function." Logan's voice was strong despite my unwilling lips, "Taking the derivative of a function thats already been integrated is solving for the parameters of a function from which you have already found the slope" I looked around and realized that everyone around me was shocked. I sunk into my chair and finished in a whisper: "of the tangent line. The answer is A."

My arm shot up to my neck again and, at the sound of the class's collective gasp, I could feel my cheeks fill with the pink tint of embarrassment.

"Sorry-" I whispered as I jumped out of my seat, I couldnt handle this- not now.

Within a minute, I was out of Logan's classroom, _away from Logan's friends, free from Logan's protectors._

"Logan!" The sound came from behind me, and caused me to let out a defeated sigh.

_Almost free. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I love Logie because hes smart! so i couldnt have him be all dumb in this fic! so yes, he knows school stuff, but still nothing on the personal side. <strong>

**Anyway, i love Camille and Logan! soo cute.**

**PS: two updates in one day :) and look how long this one is! hehehhee :) you are welcome :) But yah sorry if theres any grammar issues, i didnt bother rereading it hahaha**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


End file.
